Paradise Lost Paradise Gained
by lilsketch908
Summary: Its a pairing of Ino and Shikamaru.. supposed to be funny.. haha.. a wee bit a triangle in there of InoshikaTemari... so.. yea.. ok.. read and review!


the luny one: I thought it'd be ok if I took a stab at romance...  
  
Gaara: You baka onna.. you wouldn't know romance if it smacked you in the nose...  
  
the luny one: and how would you know?? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU EVER LOVED ANYBODY EITHER!!!  
  
Gaara: - tears up - I TOLD YOU NOT TO REMIND MEEE!!! - runs off crying -  
  
the luny one: o0;; - sigh - It is once again up to me to state the disclaimer.. I need to stop paying Gaara...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.. no.. I wish I did.. because if I did.. then I could have given Gaara a hug and a lover.. and he wouldnt' be like how he is now.. yes... and I would've bashed a lot of people's heads in.. and I would make Sasuke die.. no just kidding.. but Sasuke must suffer for being a bastard... no.. not really.. but eh.. ok.. w/e.. just read the story!  
  
**Paradise Lost... Paradise Gained...  
  
By: crazyme89**  
  
A/N: THIS IS A SHIKA/INO FIC WITH A LITTLE BIT OF INO/SHIKA/TEMARI! Ok.. although Temari is like two years older than Shika.. uh.. ok...  
  
Ino was mad, discouraged, hurt and disappointed all at one time. The bento box she had packed for Sasuke lay on the floor forgotten, the contents strewn on the ground. She sighed. After she shoved the box into Sasuke's hands insisting that he eat, he dropped it like it was diseased and mentioned he didn't want it.  
  
But, Ino was more disappointed rather than hurt. It didn't sting anymore whenever Sasuke rejected her. In fact, she sometimes wondered why she still liked him. Sure, he was dreamy and drool worthy, but other than that, she couldn't find another reason why he made her heart flutter... Actually, he didn't make her heart flutter anymore and she found his ambition of killing Itachi pointless and stupid..  
  
"Oh well," she sighed and walked off to the cherry tree she enjoyed sitting under.  
  
Only.. when she got there, she realized she wasn't alone on that hill. No, there was one lazy chuunin lounging about on the hilltop gazing at the clouds.  
  
"Oy, Shikamaru," Ino called.  
  
"Nani? Isn't it too early for you to bother me?" Shikamaru groaned.  
  
"Am I that much of a nuisciance?" Ino turned to SHikamaru from under the branches. "Because if I am, then I'll leave.. no.. you'll just have to deal.."  
  
Eh? Iie.. Did something happen when you tried to give Sasuke the bento box?" Shikamaru wondered.  
  
'Damn that Uchiha.. something must've happened with Sasuke for her to be upset,' he thought. 'How troublesome..'  
  
"NO! Well.. Y- yes..." Ino looked up. "Will he ever look my way?"  
  
"You must be hungry then," SHikamaru stated.  
  
"No!" Ino glared. "Besides I'm on a diet." Of course, just then her stomach decided to growl.. yes.. growl.. like a really really loud growl.. like Chouji's stomach growl.. uh.. I think you get the point now.. anyway...  
  
"Ah.. well, here anyway," Shikamaru handed her a bento box and walked off mumbling some mumbo jumbo about finding some worthy players to verse in Go and Shogi.  
  
"Eh..? Shikamaru.." Ino stared at the back of the lazy, retreating Chuunin.

---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shikamaru collapsed onto his bed and stared at the cracks in the ceiling.  
  
"What's the point of winning someone over with the small things if they're blind to everything that's done? Maybe I should just out right tell her how I feel.. so troublesome..." he wondered out loud and eventually fell asleep dreaming of flowers... uhm.. must be something to do with Ino... NO.. NOT THAT YOU HENTAI FREAKS!!

---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ino opened the bento box to find all her favorite foods in it packed all pretty like and two pairs of chopsticks. She lowered her head. "Oh Shikamaru.. you should've told me if you wanted to eat with me..."

---------------------------------------------------------  
  
the luny one: Short chapter.. I know.. so sorry.. so sorry.. but they will eventually get longer when I don't have so many projects for school.. hahaha.. so.. just bear with me!!!  
  
Gaara: - in panda suit - and don't forget to review...  
  
the luny one: WHERE'S THE CHEERY, PEPPY ATTITUDE???  
  
Gaara: - scowl then total fake smile - LIKE DON'T FORGET TO LIKE REVIEW CAUSE LIKE ITS GOING TO MAKE THE READER LIKE TOTALLY HAPPY OMG  
  
the luny one: - blink - I said cheery attitude.. not valley girl... anyway.. REVIEW!


End file.
